


Save Me

by Scar_Spirit_16



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: But none on screen, Dog bakery, F/M, He is no longer in the military, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Mafia Boss Magnus, Multi, Not Overly Graphic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Soldier Alec Lightwood, mafia, song titles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 06:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scar_Spirit_16/pseuds/Scar_Spirit_16
Summary: Magnus is Mafia boss who is taking a relaxing walk when he comes across a new pet bakery and goes in, only to run into an angel.________________________________________________________________________________________________Warnings and tags will be updated as I go.12 chapters, unless I feel like it needs more.





	1. Spring Day

**Author's Note:**

> I own NONE of the characters. I don't think this a concept anyone has done yet, but let's pretend it is if it has been done anyway. Don't you love the English language, "it is it it". Now read away! :)

Magnus had head it up to his spiked hair with people today. First, he wakes up to his cat sitting on his face with no remorse and grabbed on for dear life with his sharp claws when Magnus tried to move him off leaving less than pretty marks for his makeup to painfully cover up. Then at the coffee shop, some asshole decided not to watch where he was going and bumped into Magnus causing him to spill piping hot fresh mocha latte all over his white jeans, and the man didn’t even apologize! He just kept on walking while Magnus screamed at him walking away.   
All he wanted to do was pull out his gun and end the guy right then and there, what kind of uncivilized person-! Magnus felt his blood heat up more as he thought about but kept on walking, digging his nose into the grey and black scarf wrapped tightly around his neck, glaring at people who were happy, which were a select few.   
It was New York after all if you don’t look like you’re constipated you were probably a tourist walking slow and pissing off everyone you blocked. But shy should be they be happy at all while Magnus suffers from looking like an idiot who doesn’t own a washing machine. His outfit cost too much money for some jerk to ruin it by being selfish. His mom always said to love everyone but it was hard when every person in New York had their hearts set on themselves. Ok, he knew people who worked at animal shelters, they deserved his love and that's where part of his money went, to be honest.   
Magnus was proof of the darkness in people. A child of rape. One of the cruelest forms of theft. His mother had her safety and happiness taken away from her all because a selfish monster was near her. He always understood why she had taken her life and left him behind.   
The world had hurt her left and right, Magnus would keep her close to his heart forever, she made him the man he was now. His biological father likes to take the claim, but his mother raised him while living and she would be in every choice. She was the reason Magnus couldn’t kill or push drugs but protected the people under him instead. Slowing down Magnus looked around in confusion, he had little clue where he was or how he got there.   
It was still his territory, he knew because on the side of a building was the graffiti sticker of a cat eye, but he didn’t often travel here enough cause this was “upper” Brooklyn. Little crime, nice people, and new small owned shops. Speaking of… Magnus’s sight caught a chalkboard sign with a cute cat and dog drawn on with cursive writing of “Lightwood’s Pet Boutique”. Magnus just had to stop and tilt his head. He hadn’t heard the names Lightwood since a stir up with some priss suing Magnus for property damage when they threw a glass of wine at Magnus and had hit a thousand dollar painting.   
The lawyer, Maryse Lightwood. Just thinking of the name made him cringe. The lady had dug deep into his personal life and drug up his… less than savory part of his life. Thankfully, he had jurors cycling through the courts constantly, so he won. But the Lightwoods had basically exposed him because those court documents took two months to make “disappear” and after that Maryse had put up a stink about them magically leaving. So, seeing that names Magnus couldn’t stop the gag.   
He could easily get the place shut down but first, if they are selling cat treats, the Chairman might enjoy that. Walking in he was hit with warm air and unburied himself from the scarf. There was a bell above the door that went off making Magnus flinch not expecting it. The whole place felt homely. No one was in the building, not even a person for the cash register, but it all looked so cute.   
There were rows of oak shelves with different pets and signs nailed to the side of each cut up to need by animal and off to the side was a glass case with what was said to be homemade treats, also sections off for cats and dogs. Much like a bakery, there was a chalkboard with what each threat cost and it was all so cute. Heading to the section marked for cats, he found neatly placed collars, beds, big company treats, litter boxes, and sweaters/costumes. In the way back were two doors, one with a bathroom sign and a swing door that looked like what you would see in a restaurant.   
Hearing a quick hiss, Magnus looked up in confusion to be met with a long-haired Persian, his yellow eyes seemed to be judging him. Not remembering that it wasn't Chairman and outside his apartment, Magnus couldn’t stop his mouth, “What?” He snapped. The cat seemed to take offense and his puffed up tail swayed back and forth. “Try me.” Jumping down from the top shelf he sat at Magnus’ feet. Kneeling down to let it smell his hand, he was surprised when it rubbed against him.   
Feeling a collar Magnus felt around the thick fur a tag as well. Sure enough, attached to the D-ring of the silver collar was a red tag reading ‘Church Lightwood’, on the back was a phone number under ‘Alexander Lightwood’. “You belong to the person who works here? Where is everyone little guy?” Church had got tired of not being pet and walked off leaving Magnus to keep looking.   
“Hello?” A deep voice called making Magnus jump and his hand slowly slid under his sweatshirt to feel for his gun. In front of him was an angel. A tall, dark, and mysterious angel.  
Magnus’ face grew hot and voice shaky, “Um, hi.” Really Magnus? ‘Hi?!?’ That’s what you said?   
“Are you looking for something specific?” He asked softly, both faces were red. Clearing his throat, Magnus fully stood up. “I was looking for some cat treats, the store I used to shop at closed and you don’t appear to have it.” A lie. It was all a lie.   
The man lowered his head and smiled apologetically, “Sorry, we’re new and still trying to get more vendors… Maybe I could help you get something else? What breed is it?”   
“I don’t know, I found him on the streets and took him.” Why am I telling him this?   
“Well, that was kind of you.” He said walking towards Magnus and the mafia man let go of the gun. This man was not a threat, he actually looked really innocent. “We only have clean treats so it’s more expansive, but hey, it’s New York, everything is expensive.”   
“Don’t have to tell me. Been here for quite a few years and I’m still not used to it.” They share a quick laugh and Alec went about showing him different treats. “I noticed you have homemade treats.” The man’s face lit up instantly.   
“Yeah! I make them from scratch each morning.”  
“Any for cats?” Magnus asked and he seemed to get more excited, “Yep, do you want me to show you?” Magnus dipped his head towards the counter and the man led him away to the front of the store. He walked behind the counter and leaned on the glass to point out different types. “These ones are made from salmon. This one has tuna and catnip. Chicken is also really good for cats, so this one has chicken and spinach. For older cats, this one has chicken and beef. All of it from cruelty-free farms. Any known allergies?”   
Magnus shook his head, “The things like a vacuum, tried to eat a lemon once, he found very quickly that it wasn’t the best tastings.” The man lets out a sexy chuckle that made Magnus’ heart skip a beat. “I’ll take four of the fish-shaped one with catnip.” He said taking a step back and taking out his wallet cause all Magnus wanted to do was stare into the man’s beautiful crystal eyes. He grabbed a plastic bag and put four in.   
“That’ll be 7:48.” Handing him a ten, the man was about to pull out change but Magnus had to stop him.   
“Keep it, I’m sure the Chairman will love these, which means you have to stay open.” The man got all shy and blushed prettily.   
“Thank you…?”   
“Magnus, and you?”   
“Alec.”   
“Short for Alexander?”   
“Most people call me Alec though.”   
“No thanks, that’s too pretty of a name to hide behind something so basic.” Hearing a pitter-patter of some sort, Magnus looked around to see to dogs make their way out the back, the door a was the swing one that they had no problem moving out of the way for them. One was a black, white, and brown German shepherd mix of some kind with the prettiest pale blue eyes he has ever seen on a dog and the other a Samoyed with a bright red vest on, it also had such amazing cobalt blue eyes. Magnus smiled sweetly at them, he realized the Samoyed was a service dog, it was pretty easy to tell with a huge ‘DO NOT PET’ and ‘ON DUTY’ patches attached to its vest, it’s leash was black with white lettering spelling ‘SERVICE DOG’ repeatedly along it. They looked like such a weird pair. The German shepherd had some scars on but it was very healthy. It could’ve been adopted or hit by a car. Who was Magnus to judge, he once left the balcony door open and came home to find Chairman looking like he was about to jump up onto the ledge before Magnus snuck up and grabbed the tiny beast. He had vowed since that day to always double check those doors.  
The German Shepherd looked up and growled quietly at Magnus. Alec’s face went back to that cute red. “Sorry, normally he’s so well behaved. He usually so calm and relaxed.” Alec grabbed it by the collar and pulled it to him behind the counter.   
“It’s ok, I’m sure he justs want to protect you. I’ve been told I put off people.”   
Alec smiled softly, “I don’t know about that now…”   
“Glad you think so.” “  
So I never noticed you here before.” It was a leap of faith but it landed well with Alec’s response, “Yeah, we just opened a week ago.” Magnus nodded along, wondering why no one had told him of this place. Then his mind wandered to hoping Alec was being able to make enough money. This placed seemed was pretty empty but it was also close to closing time for most mom and pop shops around here. There were no   
“We?”  
“My brother put in money to help open.” Alec’s smile was the cutest thing ever. Magnus straightened up from where he was leaning over the counter. The German shepherd huffed and the samoyed sat dutifully next to Alec. “They both yours?” Magnus asked with a genuine smile.   
“Uh yeah, this is Commodore,” He said tilting his head at the German shepherd, “and this is Angel.” His hand traveled down to rest on the white fluff.   
Just like Church, they were both fluffy and so clearly well taken care of, “They look beautiful, I’m sure over time lil’ Commodore will learn to like me one day. I should be heading out huh. Give Commodore a break from all the stress.” Alec ducked his head with a small smirk.   
“I guess I’ll see you around, yeah?”   
“Certainly, blue eyes and black hair is my favorite combo you know. I would hate to miss out on this.” Magnus turned and walked out, giving Alec a small wave in goodbye. There was a small, “Bye Magnus.” that made him shiver slightly. Maybe he wouldn’t be shutting the place down.


	2. Crystal Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus does some reminiscing and a not so fun conversation with one of his closest friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't own Shadowhunters.   
> Leave comments down below to tell me what you think or if there are any errors. <3  
> Do you think it's going to fast? Too slow? To overdramatic?

Magnus was feeling kinda better after meeting Alec. Something about the younger man talking about animal and what not made him feel better. Man, he really missed that fun feeling. He had three close friends that he loved wholly and Magnus loved them back, but ever since a certain someone broke his trust and ability to love some like that things had become kinda bleak. It had been five years since that tragic night where he found his ex with another man in his own bed. Who knew one person could just be so vile? 

Five years of being closed off and snapping at people that hit on him because he couldn’t handle the risk of heartbreak again, Alec made his heart skip a beat though. But then the thoughts of Maryse came into his mind. As much as Magnus wanted to walk home and think, the sun was setting and was he tired. 

He was plenty in shape, thank you very much, but anyone would be tired after getting worked up and four hours of fighting people for room to walk. Pulling out his phone a picture of him holding Chairman with his closest friends; Catarina, Ragnor, and Raphael. It was a self of all of them sitting on the loft couch, there had been no drinking that night, just a fun time between friends a hamster-sized cat. 

He always thought back to that night fondly, it had been two weeks after Camille, his monster ex had dumped him and they really helped him sort through some stuff that night. His chest felt much lighter afterward. He loved his friends, he was thankful for them every day. He could remember meeting them all. Ragnor was the first to come to him, or did he go to Ragnor? They fought about it often, but neither cared, just happy they did cross paths. In New York people looked for trouble, not to help, but ready to record with their phones. 

So when Magnus was getting the shit beat out by a rival gang member, Ragnor didn't just pass by, but stopped and pointed a gun at the goons and said something scary. Magnus couldn't remember since his skull had just been bashed in. 

Ragnor had quickly fallen to his knees and assessed the situation before tapping his shoulders with fast questions that Magnus had slurred out answers to. Magnus did recall the older man pulling out a phone and saying he was gonna call 911 which led to Magnus using the last of his strength to plea and smack the phone out his hand. Ragnor cursed at him but Magnus grunted and latched on to his thigh, grunting out, "Don't please. No hospital. Back pocket." Ragnor grimaced but turned him sightly and took out Magnus' phone. 

"Password then?" Ragnor snapped. 

"951753" 

"Who am I calling?" And Magnus didn't have an answer, he hated his father and didn't trust him. He had been here six years and had no friends, everyone slid past him in fear of his father. “Uuugh.” Magnus moaned clutching the back of his head, it was slick with blood and Magnus felt nauseous. “Fine, we’re going to my apartment, my roommate is a nurse in training and she won’t say anything. Well, maybe other than a quick scolding of me. Let me get my phone ok?” Magnus nodded slightly scared he might throw up if he moved to fast. 

The man was back in a second and helped him up to his feet. The sun had already set so it probably looked like it was two drunk friends. To keep from vomiting Magnus counted his breath. There were flashes of pain when he was set on a cushy couch. “Cat!” The man yelled into the air making Magnus jerk back at the loud noise. 

“Ragnor- Ragnor Fell what the hell!” A female voice snapped. 

That had been the last thing that night he remembered. The waking up was not any better. Though, it did smell good. “Well well well… look whos awake.” The feminine voice floated from above him. Even just cracking open one eye was a lot of effort. “You were unconscious for seven hours, Ragnor and I took turns watching you. The only reason you aren’t in the hospital is that you move your sleep so I knew you weren’t in a coma.” Magnus grunted and attempted to sit up but the woman just touched his chest and he was back down, “I don’t think so, you probably have a concussion, just relax. There are no true wounds, more bruises, and bruised ribs. Nothing truly serious other than that head wound of yours, but even that seems superficial.” She had him stare at her finger and follow her instructions to touch his nose when told and said he most recently. 

“Great.” After that Ragnor came out of the shower and introduced himself and Cat. Over the next 12 years, Ragnor had taught him more than his father ever could and what his mother couldn’t. Being over to their apartment that much, Cat had tended to his wounds multiple times and Magnus had even gone to her graduation and helped her with her debt. 

To be fair, without her, he would most likely be dead. Then came in Raphael, met the 16-year-old in the same alley that Ragnor saved him from. Magnus was freshly 19, he had been making plans to take over his father’s operation when he heard a yelp and Magnus turned to see an old man back him a much smaller boy. “Who the fuck do you think you are?” 

“Please, I just need time, Rosa-” 

“I don’t care, I gave you enough time.” The man pulled out a gun but Magnus’ hands were quicker. Thankful Magnus had silencer so no even took a second to look out their windows. As the man fell dead, the boy scooted back in fear, wild eyes looking at Magnus’, “Easy kid.” He soothed reaching out a hand. He just shaking, “Hey, what's your name?” His lips twitched but nothing came out. “We should get going, the less time we spend here, the less we need to cover up yeah?” The boy nodded and let Magnus pull him up by the arm. He dragged him to Ragnor and Cat’s apartment and asked Cat kindly to look him over. 

Cat had said he had just gone into shock and they had to make him as comfortable as possible, which meant laying him down on the couch with a pillow propping up his feet, two blankets and just talking. Ragnor got him to talk about his sister which seemed to calm him down and finally they could put a name to his face, Raphael. 

He told them how his sister got sick and it was just the two of them since their mother died young and father never in the picture, to begin with. Raphael was working two jobs to help pay for treatment but it wasn’t enough and so got a loan from a very scary guy but was unable to work as much while taking care of Rosa and get the money back on time. Then he stared at Magnus in fear, “Y-you kil-” 

“Relax, I only did it to protect you, I want nothing in return I promise” After that, it had been a tricky climb of friendship as Magnus sent anonymous 1,000$ each month to help Raphael pay for things. He could tell Raphael had mixed emotions taking it, assuming Magnus would come to collect. After three years he became Magnus’ right-hand man next to Ragnor. 

Hearing a blaring horn, Magnus looked up to see his driver parked on the curb. “Sir?” “To the loft Alfred.” The man just nodded and pulled away. He didn’t ask for music, to busy thinking about his friends and how they had been there through thick and thin. It took a little over ten minutes to get home and he tipped his head at Alfred before exiting the car, making sure to grab the treats. The doorman barely glanced at him as he made his way inside, swiping his card to make the elevator open. 

His loft was on the seventh floor. Magnus liked it that way. He actually rented out the whole seventh floor, loaning out the two other lofts on that floor to friends who just needed to leave or people who worked for him who needed to stay low and get it together. Finding himself in front of his door, Magnus was greeted with Chairman rubbing at his ankles. “Hello pretty.” He purred picking up the small cat, his little nose finding its way into the bag the smelled slightly of fish.

“Yeah these are for you, here” He put Chairman on the kitchen counter and pulled out a soft treat, immediately he took it and devoured the thing. “Good to know you like it.” He pets his cat for a few minutes, both liking the relaxing motion before his phone went off.  _ Who Run The World  _ blaring making Chairman his and leave. “Rude.” Magnus scuffed. 

“Cat darling.” He answered the phone. 

“Hey Mags you ready?” 

“Ready for tonight?”

He asked, “Ready for what” This time it was Cat’s turn to scuff, “I can’t believe you forgot. I’m coming over tonight genius.” Magnus cursed now remembering that he promised Cat a night between the two of them to talk and chill. “We can always resched-” 

“No no, I keep my promise, Catarina. I’ll just order something from Taki’s, how about that?” He picked up the worn take-out menu and then asked what the lady would like. “I’ll be in there in a few.” After saying goodbye and hanging he dialed Taki’s and ordered their usual, it would be there a little after Cat arrived. 

Ten minutes later there was a knock at his door and Magnus knew by the pattern it was Cat. She was holding a delivery bag and a smile, “Stole this from the front desk, and by stole I mean he gave it to me.” He grinned thinking about Greg, he looked like the most boring man but always had the best stories to tell that made you late. Magnus could never get mad at him though. 

Sitting cross-legged on the couch, they chatted comfortably for a while before starting Project Runway. Halfway through the episode, Magnus started thinking about Alec. The boy was just so cute and so nice to Magnus. “Hey,” Magnus started and turned to Cat, “I met someone today.” He had no idea what he was doing, he literally just met Alexander, this was insane. 

“Oh…?” 

“Yeah, his name is Alec.” Cat quirked an eyebrow and swished her wrist for him to go on. “The things is he’s the son of Maryse Lightwood, you know the evil witch that was, still is, hell-bent on taking me down?” 

That had her spitting out her Pina Colada. “As in Alexander Lightwood?” She said quickly as dabbing up the drink spillage with Magnus’ help. “You got something to tell me?” He asked calmly after they cleaned up and took their seats on the couch again. Cat bit her nails and refused to make eye contact with him. “Cat…” He narrowed his eyes but she still didn't look at him, “Is there something I should know?” 

The doctor let out a sigh and twidled her thumbs before taking a deep breath. “Look… Alec is a good kid, that’s all you need to know at the moment.” She rubbed her temples. Catarina always had a expression of stress, but he knew the difference between the stress of anger and worry. She was worried. “So I should just look him up?” 

Suddenly her look turned sharp. “Do. Not. Do that.” Magnus flinched back at her tone. Normally his friend was calm and collected, she needed to be at work and it just bled into her overall personality. “You wait for him to come to you. You remember that house sitting story I told you?” Magnus tilted his head in thought, “Don’t do it if you can’t look behind the locked door…” He pouted, throwing his head. She gently patted his thigh with a sympathetic smile. Magnus trusted Cat if Alec was a threat she would tell him immediately. Plus Alec seemed so nice, did he really want to risk their small interaction by going CIA mode and researching the crap out of him and surprisingly, he truly had no desire to find out more about tall, dark, and beautiful. 

The picture of Alec walking in front of him, hips swaying and ass looking so fine Magnus fought down a boner. “Hey,” Cat snapped her finger bringing him back, “I’m serious. Alec deserves love and affection and romantic gateways, not someone creeping around behind his back. Plus, Mags… you have to take in consideration that he’s a civilian. An good, honest civilian. How is he’s going to take it when you tell him, and you will have to tell if this continues.” 

Magnus nodded sadly, his job ruined so many of his relationships. It was the life he chose though… there was no going back. “So what do you think I should do about him?” Cat glanced up at him, sad eyes and lips tight. 

“I don’t know... get to know him and decide. But don’t you dare lead him on. I’ve got to go, my shift starts early tomorrow, think about it. Ok?” 

“Yeah, I got it. Thank you for your honesty Cat. Don’t tell Ragnor or Rafe yet.” Cat grabbed her coat and bag then gave Magnus a hug, “I have your back. Sleep well Mags.” With that, he escorted Cat out the door and leaned against the solid wood when she had left, Chairmen circling his feet. Magnus took that as a sign to start moving, “I understand, we can go to bed now.” Magnus picked up the cat and walked to the bath, practically throwing Chairmen onto their 100% cotton, 480 thread count sheets. It felt like sleeping on a cloud to be truthful. 

The nights spent alone were cold but the golden blankets made him feel like a king. Going through his makeup removal routine. Magnus disassociated a bit and soon found himself in bed, a ball of fur curled up by his head. “I’m gonna see him tomorrow.” Magnus decided out loud. Thinking about Alec kept him awake but fell asleep with a smile on his face wondering what the young man’s hair felt like.


	3. Hold Me Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will never own Shadowhunters.   
> This chapter is kind borning but I felt like it needed to happen, but once I sat down it was hard to write cause it was so boring. So I'm sorry for SHORT and BORING it is. I just had to sit down and write it. I hope you like it. This also is not beta read, I left that to Grammarly. Not an ADD. I just like it, though sometimes It does piss me off cause I want it to be like that, I don't care if it's not correct! Lol. I

Magnus woke up unable to breathe. Sitting up quickly he felt claws sink into his face and then his neck. With the sudden intake of air Magnus couldn’t stop the choke, grabbing at his throat before looking around in confusion. There was no threat that he could see. Feeling soft fur rub against his forearm and Magnus understood what had happened. 

“Did you just try and kill your source of food?” He glared at Chairman who sat innocently like he didn’t give Magnus a mini heart attack. “You’re lucky you little beast.” He followed his cat’s example and stretched out. Magnus was happy he forgot to close the curtains last night, the sun felt so nice on his skin. Warmth seeped into his bones causing Magnus to smile. Taking Chairman off the street was one of his best decisions. He taught Magnus that living life and that relaxing could be fun. 

Magnus used to scoff at all those “They changed my life and made me a better person!” pet videos, but he realized how true those words were. Chairman comforted him when his human friends couldn’t and made him get up, even if it was just to clean the litter box or give him new food or water. It all added up and Magnus felt better each time he moved. So maybe there was some truth to Cat saying having activities would make him feel better. Whatever he would never tell. 

Leaning against the headboard the cat crawled into his lap and let Magnus pet him before deciding it was time for him to be fed. He made sure Magnus knew too by meowing at the top of his small lungs, a noise an animals that size shouldn’t be able to produce. Magnus got out of bed with a groan, “Yeah yeah I’m coming you insatiable little…” 

The man had a full day ahead and might as well please one of the most important beings in his life and go from there. Deciding to put one of those treats on top of Chairman’s food, Magnus went to shower and get ready for his soon to be no doubt hellish day. He tried to put it off as long as he possibly could by doing everything. And by everything, that meant  _ everything.  _ It was like a flashback to high school. Suddenly nothing was clean. Chairman needed attention. Tweets need to be sent. Cute dog pictures on Instagram needed to be liked. When was the last timed he cleaned his makeup brushes? Literally yesterday morning? Magnus doesn’t recall that. 

But after receiving a text from Luke and Raphael asking where he was, Magnus knew he needed to leave before they came and dragged him out. So he called Alfred and let out a large sigh from the back seat. 

Alfred raised an eyebrow in the rearview mirror, “Do you want to talk about it?” Magnus pouted but shook his head, “It’s ok, I just needed a big sigh, y’know?” 

“Can’t say I do.” 

“Fair enough. Here we are.” Alfred smirked and unlocked the doors. Even during the day, Pandemonium was pretty packed. People looking to have a good, make connections, and beg Magnus for help with whatever they wanted.  _ Poor Unfortunate Souls  _ was always on repeat in his head during this time. He got a power trip from it, which was something he hated before, but now he loved it. Magnus liked helping people and liked how people would come to him. 

Though what used to be questions of “I need money to help my sick sister” went to “I need you to kill someone who owes me money”, he only did the latter on special occasions. Mainly when it benefited him too. The music was pumping loud and Magnus was already not having it anymore. For the past years Magnus felt too excited but now he just wanted to party and relax. Seeing Luke first Magnus made his way over. “Luke!” He yelled over the thumping music. 

The cop turned with a straw in his mouth, orange drink in hand. Normally Luke had like three-four beers a night to him with such a fruity drink felt weird but Magnus could never be one to judge. “Hey, Magnus!” “You ready?” Magnus nodded and clapped a hand on Luke’s shoulder and steering him towards the VIP section. Magnus had two spots where he did business. First, his VIP section, that was off in a corner, no speakers nearby to hear, two round couches and bodyguards that took care of people that Magnus didn’t want to. The second was the upstairs part of the club. It looked like any CEO’s office, black mini bar, glass desk, computer, leather couches, and decorative bookcase. Magnus trusted no one around his actual books. Also, a creeper one-way window that looked out at the club that Magnus often fantasize about using. 

“Please, Magnus! I just need a little bit more time. O-our rent went up!” Magnus looked across the table that Magnus had his feet kicked up on. The begging had been going on  _ hours, _ Magnus left the house and one and it was now seven.  _ SIX hours  _ if this bullshit. “For the last time, you’ve had 2 months for only one thousand dollars. The only reason I haven’t ended you yet is because your wife is someone I know personally. I know your rent never went up! I know you lost it all on your little addiction! If you don’t get it together in one week, I’ll just have to pay my condolences through paying for your funeral. 

Now beat it before I change my mind.” Magnus snarled. The man ran with his metaphoric tail tucked between his legs. 

“Your father would’ve shot him where he sat.” A familiar accent came over the music. “Yeah well, I refuse to be like him.” “Trust me, I know, and I’m thankful for it.” Raphael slid over the back of the couch, drink in his hand too. Magnus would rather be watching soap cutting videos than be here at this point. 

“Where did Luke go?” Magnus asked. Raphael shrugged and looked around. “I think he’s upstairs cause I don’t see him.” Luke was probably one of the best additions to their little group. He only had to pay him a little bit. It had been confusing at first but after a bit, the cop became a good thing. He let Magnus know when the other cops were closing in and brought leads about crimes on his territory. As if summoned by his thoughts, Luke came back and sat down on the couch the coward had just ran away from. “There was another place robbed.” Magnus looked up. 

It was New York, crime was everywhere, but this was different, this was a threat to Magnus. They left graffiti on the walls and windows with creative but terrible things left for him. People did things for Magnus to stay safe and he had failed him. He knew now though he would have to put out more patrols. “‘Course, can’t have a night of peace huh? Alright, I’ve had it today.” He said as even more people arrived. Raphael seemed concerned but didn’t say anything. 

It was hard to get out with all the new occupants but he made it to the fresh air soon enough. Magnus wasn’t sure how but he as he took off in a random direction, Magnus found himself outside of Alec’s pet store. Magnus looked at the sign with wide eyes before the glass door began to open an Magnus jumped back in fear and hid around the corner. There were keys jingling and Magnus crept around in curiosity. Sure enough, it was Alec’s tall figure locking up. 

His dogs seemed completely absorbed in their owner and there was a small orange carrier. Once done Alec turned and appeared to be giving them each a treat. Magnus smiled, they both seemed so happy, then he bent down and put his finger inside the carrier. He was brought back to the first time he was in the store, probably that blasted cat. To be fair, Magnus wouldn’t leave Chairman inside a place so easy to rob. 

Magnus smirked as Alec stood up, humming, the carrier in one hand and obedient dogs in other. Magnus smiled softly and thought for a second about following but then decided that he had creeped enough on the poor boy. Pulling out his phone Magnus made a quick call to Luke to spread the message about protection for this street. He didn’t want Alec to lose this place. As the sun continued to set Magnus decided it was time to make his way home and cuddle Chairman some more and hopefully not waking up to the thing trying to choke Magnus out again.


	4. Butterfly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec get cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't own Shadowhunters. And this will never be beta'd. Feel free to roast my mistake in the comments.

The only difference from yesterday morning was the lack of inability to breathe, the claws sinking into his skin was plenty the same thought. “Why CHAIRMAN!” Magnus yelled and unstuck his demon cat from his face. “What is with you recently? When did you suddenly get filled with ultimate rage? Did I do something to you recently??” Chairman starred up at him with unblinking eyes, stood up, and jumped off the bed.

Rolling his eyes Magnus tumbled off the bed, not prepared for his foot be caught up in the sheets. This slight mistake although quickly turned into the main reason for his headache for out the rest of the day when his head smacked into the nightstand. 

He let out a quick yelp but there was no one to come and check on him. “Son of-” Magnus was cut off by his own grunt when he felt where his forehead made the unfortunate pleasure of meeting the hardwood. Sure enough, blood dripped down his hand. 

Oh, but of course on this wonderful day would Magnus hurt himself so well. Looking around Magnus couldn’t find his phone. It took some painful seconds of thinking Magnus figured that he probably left in the bathroom last night when peeling off his face. 

After heading home Magnus pulled out the whiskey bottle and drank half the thing, threw up, didn’t want to go to the hospital for alcohol poisoning so he decided just to go to bed and wallow in the drunk fact that Alexander was so pretty and would never settle for a low life like me.

Making to the bathroom Magnus looked close the nice cut. It wasn’t threatening and Magnus knew what concussions felt like so he knew he didn’t have one, but, if Magnus didn’t call Cat, she would end him. 

It was a quick call and Cat said she would be over in three minutes, apparently, she was looking for house plants and said she would get one for him. It would be dead in a week. Chairman was sat sniffing at the jar of Alec’s treats and Magnus understood; he wanted to see Alec as well. Ok, so that probably wasn’t what Chairman wanted, but Magnus did. “Here, just one, Dr. Tanner said you had to be careful with treats, you’ve been putting on some weight.”

Just because he was hamster size doesn't mean his stomach couldn’t become a gerbil while the rest remains much smaller. “But, you know if you like them so much, I could always stop by Alexander’s store and pick up some more…” Magnus was always told talking to his cat was weird but he swore that Chairman was smarter than most people he met on the street. Giving the cat a gentle pat Magnus left for the day. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Magnus strutted into the warehouse, pissed off about how bright it was outside. It was one AM, he was 28, and was about to kill someone. Ok, possibly kill, most likely main but you just never know. Life was fickle like that. Raphael was holding open the door, waiting for him. The man had sunglasses on making him sourer. 

But maybe that sourness would help him with whatever was inside. They never told each other what was truly happening in fear of being bugged. Luke could only offer so much help with protection after all. “This better be good.” 

“Depends on your type of good. Cause it isn’t good for you, but it is good that we found it.” Magnus glared, not having it today. “Fine, let’s go.” The man nodded and followed. Inside was much better than the blistering temperature outside. The smell of death would never leave but you got used to it after a while. “So, who is this guy?” 

“No name yet. Caught selling drugs downtown. He hasn't said anything yet, but we also haven't tried anything but questions.” Magnus nodded along, “He must not have been dealing long.” “He's not very good, was busted by Luke’s partner who was kind enough to take a walk around while Luke ‘reported it’ and all that red tape jazz. Luke ran his fingerprints though, no criminal record.” 

“Let's do this then.” Maybe grunted, walking into the dark room, the only light was a small lamp. It looked like something out of a bad movie but he found that days in here with just that light loosened the tongue. Mare people go insane. 

The man was sat on a chair in the middle, arms tied behind him and legs knotted to the metal. They used to have a wooden chair but someone had gone Scar Jo and broke the thing and beat up Magnus’ guys, killing one before someone managed to pull their head out their asses and shoot the man in the side. He looked so ordinary but he also had no fear in his eyes. “Alright, do you know why you're here?” The man gave a psychotic stare. 

It wasn’t like that of a person who he met in the club, but one of a grade A psycho. “Finally.” He sneered, “I was wondering when the Great Magnus Bane would appear, I was thinking maybe you let your little pests do all the dirty work.” 

Magnus raised a brow and leaned back, no longer liking how close he was to this dude. “Well, I’m here, what you got to tell me?” 

“I wish to say they were my own words, but it’s not.” He struggled not to shift foot to foot. Magnus didn’t like when people didn’t fear him. He had met his fair share but they were eliminated quickly and there was no chance for them to be martyrs. No chance for them to build fan clubs. 

“Go on.” 

“I got a message from Camille.” That had Magnus flinch. His slimy ex was supposed to be in France. Far away from him, under threat from his followers.  “And what does she want?” Raphael asked. “Don’t you have a grave to mourning over stupidiago.” He smirked and Magnus was quick to jump to his friend's defense, slapping the man as hard as possible. Even in the bad lighting, the red mark was visible. 

“You talk to that again you’ll get a bullet to the head, I don’t care is Camille’s message is lost.” Magnus snarled, before softening and looking back at Raphael, “You should go call Ragnor, he and I can take care of this.” 

“I’ll be fine Magnus.” He replied softly. “I wouldn’t break due to some piece of shit like this guy.” Magnus nodded and turned back. “That was pretty mean, tell me why I should spare your life?” “You possibly will want to hear this.” So maybe Magnus was interested in. 

Camille was probably still in France, Magnus had an idea what threats she could be making from all the way over there. Before she had left, she did promise to make his life a ‘living hell’ after all. “Very well, tell me what your oh so mighty master is planning.” 

“She just wanted to tell you that she’s been looking into an apartment on Vermont Street. Maybe Cypress Avenue.” Magnus blinked to hide the flinch as he named off the streets that Cat and Chairman’s vet lived. 

People he considered family. 

“She does know it’s a suicide mission to come back here, right?” The man shrugged. “Camille just wants you to know she knows your heart still.” Magnus growled and grabbed the man by the neck, “She knows nothing.” 

“You seem pretty emotional about it though.” A hand came to rest on his shoulder and Magnus slowly let go of the man when his face started going a little red. “I think it may be time for a little walk.” Magnus backed up, “Yeah. Sure.” 

“Wow, she said you were quick to work up but that was too easy. She told me about how she had you wrapped around her finger, that you were useless in the bed and out. Said that french man was better in one night then y-” Raphael’s hand was faster, he had whipped out his gun only to smash it in the guy’s temple. 

Magnus was then gently nudged out the door, Raphael slammed the door shut behind them. Alfred there already, looking down at his phone. “We’ll crack him, amigo.” 

“He may not know much more.” 

“Then we will just have to try, yes? Off you go now.” Magnus didn’t like to be in one place for long anyway. It was just a lie to himself but whatever. He felt antsy. “Where to sir?” 

“Just downtown then you are done for the night.”

“Very well.” The ride was quick and Magnus’ leg could not keep still, rocking the whole car each time they came to a stop. Traffic was pretty light since it was the middle of the day and Magnus had a plan forming in his head. Shaking off the anxiousness as Alfred pulled over, Magnus got out, dopey smile, thinking of Alexander. Exiting the car he waved Alfred away and began his quick walk. Soon the chalkboard sign came into view. 

The same cursive lettering but below it, there was a special for dog treats listed. Walking in Magnus got a blast of cool air and couldn’t stop the the good feeling in his stomach when the bell rang. It smelled the same, like fresh baked cookies. He didn’t understand why it didn’t smell more like animals. The inside when a bit different this time, moveable stands were pushed closer to the door. “Hello?” The angelic voice called out. Alexander slowly walked around a shelf with a soft look. Angel was by his looking just as curious. “Magnus?” He asks with a cute tilt of his head. 

“The one and only Alexander.” Strutting towards the man Magnus got why things had been moved. In the way back was a pen of about six puppies running around, chasing each other and one sleeping. “What do we got here?” 

Alec’s face suddenly lit up, “They were dropped off this morning. A friend of mine found them on the street,” His happiness dropped slightly, “They were sleeping by what we assume was their mom, she was dead before we found her though… The vet said maybe a day.” 

Kneeling down in front of the pen, the two wrestling closest to him, ran up and jumped with excitement. All were pretty dirty and had who knows what. “I was just about to round them up and bring out the tub. Poor things really need a bath. Thankfully they don’t have heart warms otherwise we would have had to leave home at the vet.” He ended with a frown reaching a hand into pet one who seemed pretty small compared to the rest. Magnus couldn’t stop himself from doing the same. 

“The vet said that the dad was probably an English Mastiff and the mom was a Husky. So they will be pretty big, I’m just praying that won't be an issue when it comes to adopting…” 

“Each is so cute though, there is no way. I know a lot of rich families who would have no problem with space when they are ready, I could help spread the words.” “Thank you.” He said from under his eyelashes, Magnus was struck with how the blue seemed to sparkle. “Of course Alexander, I have a soft spot for cute things after all.” 

“Alec if just fine you know.” The man said, giving off nervous energy. “Why would one want to hide such a beautiful name? Did you know Alexander means defender of men? It seems you defend much more man though.” His face went bright red and Magnus felt his heart flutter with joy. 

Magnus had completely forgotten about Angel until the dog started tapping on Alec’s leg and whining. Alec turned his head away to stroke the dog's fur. “Sorry…” He muttered, shifting uncomfortably. Magnus smiled softly but didn’t try to touch him. “Nothing to be sorry about, I may not work here but do I do have a cat who I have to bathe quite a bit and maybe I could help?” Alec shifted on his knees but didn’t seem like he was going to deny, more like his knees hurt from kneeling. 

Angel had quieted down but stared at Alec’s face, ears twitching. “There are six of these guys, any help would be nice. I’ll go get everything we need.” Alec stood up, knees cracking slightly and Angel pressed herself closer to him. It didn’t take long for the other man to set everything up. There was only one of what Alec said was a flea treatment. “I have to wait 48 hours before the true scrubbing with shampoo and condition. The vet techs had shaved them so at least I won’t have to that, taking care of Commador and good Lord, Angel is enough.” The thing that took the longest was filling up the tub because Alec would have to walk back and forth with one pitcher. 

“Ready?”Alec asked tossing a pair of gloves at him. Maybe was thankful, his nails still looked nice and he wasn’t prepared to get them ruined. Once the water was not to hot Alec picked up the first pup who was sitting calmly. None look thrilled about what is going on. The one in Alec’s arms wiggled in fear causing both men to chuckle.

Angel stared in confusion. “Poor baby getting punished for being the good girl. I’m gonna name you, Rani.” Alec cooed as he set the puppy in the water. As soon as that first paw touched though, she was fine though, if not a little confused about what was happening. Alec then grabbed another one and put it in front of Magnus “Have fun with that.” 

“I grew up with a collie, I know a thing or two about bathing a dog thank you very much.” Magnus playful bantered trying to calm the puppy, he was much less happy about being given a bath. 

Alec shook his head but his only rebuttal was a quite, “My word.” Magnus couldn't hold back a grin looking down at the shirt sleeves that Alec didn’t role up for some reason. “Aren’t you worried about getting it wet?” 

“Nah, I’m used to it, plus this one is being pretty good. Unluck the little guy you have over there.” Magnus chuckled and nodded his head in agreement. If you thought holding a wiggly dog was difficult, try a wet one on a mission. Magnus’ Collie was pretty old and someone else always washed him but he wasn’t going to tell Alec, he's seen it happen enough, just because he didn’t do it doesn’t mean he is completely clueless. Alec had taken of Agnel’s vest and now she was playing with the rest, keeping them plenty distracted. The wash smelled really nice, “So you take in dogs often?” 

Alec tilted his head like he was thinking, “When I was a kid I brought a puppy to the shelter I found in our backyard, but that's about it. I haven’t really had any true experience with dogs until Commador.” Alec responded lifting up Rani’s paw. Magnus hummed along as he struggled. “We should name him Chike.” Alec muttered. Magnus raised a brow and Alec laughed quietly when the pup suddenly tried to jump out and splashed water everywhere. 

“Chike means ‘ _ power of God’,  _ and considering how he’s beating you I would say he pretty strong.”  _ Nothing says boyfriend material like getting beat by a puppy Magnus. Wait. Boyfriend?  _ “Well, these two are down, just have to do it three more times, huh?” Magnus whipped his head up and watched as Alec dried Rani then helping him with Chike. The little devil did anything he could to not get dry as much as he didn’t want to get washed. 

And with Chike dried, they did do it two more times. Alec named all of them as they go, Cheyenne, Zabi, Winter, and little runt Nova. Who doesn’t, by the way, know she's the runt judging by the way she would charge at Cheyenne, the biggest of the litter, with no fear. Magnus pulled random first date questions out his ass left and right wanting to everything he could about Alec. 

They weren’t anything too deep, Magus just wanted to know the basics, favorite color, and food, if he was a morning or night person. The toughest question was “ Would you rather be famous when you are alive and forgotten when you die or unknown when you are alive but famous after you die? ”, which Alec went into a five-minute rant of how each side has pros and cons before choosing the latter with a soft voice. 

Magnus honestly felt happy with how they ended the bathing of puppies. Each looked much better and Alec had gotten them their own different colored collar saying he would send for tags later. “I can’t leave them here though, they’ve probably had such little social interaction I can’t just walk out later tonight. But getting them home might be a problem, I can’t walk with six puppies and no cab would take them.” Alec pouted, “Maybe I could sleep here?” Magnus stiffened at that. Despite this being a nice neighborhood, whoever was wrecking the stores didn’t care. 

“I could help with that.” 

“You don’t have to.” The other man was quick to jump in. 

“Hey it’s fine, I just spent two hours helping you, there is no way I’m giving up now. So how about this, I stay here for a bit, help you wear them out, then I give you my number,” at that Alec blushed but Magnus continued on, “I head to my place get my car,” Alfred may drive it but it was his, “Then I help you get them to yours.” 

“Why do I need your number exactly?” “That’s more for me, so I can take you out for a nice date later and erase the fact that I just sat on my knees for a long time for you.” Alec’s eyes suddenly went wide and Magnus realized his double entrada and Magnus’ couldn’t hold back the laughter and coughed to get himself together. “Well, that was my bad.” Alec shifted from foot to foot with a blush, “My offer is still on the table though.” 

“I would enjoy that.” He whispered staring at Magnus straight on, gentle gaze making Magnus want to punch himself with the innocence overwhelming him. “Let’s see how well these guys do with toys? Maybe Angel could teach them how to dog?” Alec asked grabbing a bag that was probably for Angel and just dumping it on the floor sending the Samoyed into a heart attack of joy as she jumped on toys that bounced everywhere. 

The puppies seemed thrown off and scattered but were soon on board with playing. And so began the next three hours of entertaining seven furry friends and one whose laugh was so pretty Magnus questioned the point of life other than to hear that amazing sound. 

Time seemed to fly like this, only two people came in and Alec checked them out before joining back in with the fun when it came close to closing time Magnus walked out with a quick call he got Alfred there and he dropped Alfred off at his house then went back to pick up Alec and the crew. 

Alec had gotten them into a medium sized kennel with a blanket and put them in the back seat with Angel and the bag packed up with more stuff. Alec sat in the passenger and directed Magnus. He truly didn’t live far away but it would be hard to get everyone home safely. Alec typed in the code to the parking garage and they were quick in double teaming to pick up the kennel and bag so no one could stop them in the hallway. 

While Alec’s apartment allowed pets, that meant people were ready to talk about the puppies though. He lived on the second floor so the elevator ride didn’t take long. Once actually inside the apartment, Magnus felt impressed.

It was very clean and the only barking was the tiny squeaks of the puppies. Commador came out to investigate and Magnus was glad he left his gun in the car because he was vaguely certain Commador growled at him the first time because of it. 

If he wanted to win over Alec, his dogs were step number one. “Hey, um thanks for the help and all.” Alec murmured. 

“Of course, as I said, I enjoy cute things.” 

“Y’know I made fresh cat treats before I got called down to take them, want to bring some home for, Chairman? Was it?” 

“I would love that.” Alec disappeared and Magnus watched as all the dogs interacted and Church glared from the couch. Suddenly the man was back with some fished shaped in a lace bag, sinched off cutely. “I have something in return,” Magnus said refusing to leave without giving Alec his number. He pulled out a pen and post-it notes he always kept in his back pocket, one of the few lessons he accepted from his father. 

Course his father's reasoning was to write down people who have done him dirty but this seemed a better use. He wrote down his number and handed it over to the shy man. “Text me? Call me?” 

“Beep me?” Alec muttered before his head shot up with shock like he didn’t mean to say that. 

“Yeah, beep me. Anyway, you can reach me it’s ok.” Alec let out a long groan but Magnus continued, “Anything really, I would love to take you out on a date. People who spend their time with animals deserve the world.” Both chuckled and finally, Magnus felt he could head home. Mission Getting Closer to Alec was a success and he was tired. 

He couldn’t think of another relationship that made Magnus get sweaty in the palms. “I would really like that. Thank you again.” 

“Of course angel, and I am not talking to your dog.” Magnus smiled watching Alec close the door and whistling all the way back to the parking garage, treats in hand and heart skipping a beat. Magnus would really have to dote on his cat as thanks for leading Magnus to the lovely Alexander even if it meant getting a little wet from bathing some threatening puppies.


	5. I need You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec go on a date, still, no beta reader so suffer through this with me. I'm sorry it took so long but the end of the school snuck on me and the pressure was real. But now it's summer and I may actually finish a fanfiction. Please enjoy and comment down below your thoughts and opinions and I'm sorry for this mess of writing :) Halfway through I got tired of writing "Alexander" in Magnus' monologue so I wanted you to just know in advance, I am aware and I apologize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT own Shadowhunters or any of the characters.

“Thoughts?” Magnus whirled around liking how the coat tails flared slightly. His tailor rolled his eyes but Magnus knew George loved him. Ragnor on the other hand, Magnus kind of questioned him sometimes. Like now, he just wanted to take his friend out for some shopping and bro times, also some ulterior motives, now Ragnor was judging him with that British scowl.

Magnus didn't’ fully understand how one glared in a British way but Ragnor was doing it. It was strange, over a decade in America and the man still had his accent, which only aided in making Magnus feel fully chastised by the man when he did a dumb thing. 

“Well? George worked hard., ya’know” Ragnor just rolled his eyes but opened his mouth, “Yes, he has done well, just as always. But, we do have to talk about Camille's threat.” Magnus waved George away and the man knew what to do. 

The younger man waited until the door made a click sound that told Magnus it was locked. “You are being very dramatic about this.” Magnus huffed putting his hands on his hips. “So you’re telling me that you are not worried at all?” For that Magnus could not answer. 

He was worried. Everyone should be when that bitch was involved. Camille could be described in many ways but Magnus has yet to hear anything positive. “Listen I understand, believe me, I want to make sure Camille is put under and can never leave her unmarked grave, but do you know why we are here my dear cabbage?” Ragnor let out a long sigh and rubbed his temples.

“Yes-,” He groaned, knowing what was coming as Magnus cut him off. “We are here because I have a date with a very fine man and I want an outfit that I have never worn before so when I look at this again the only thing I will think off is a night with a drop dead gorgeous person. Which means that any talk of Camille ruins the outfit, do you know what that means?” 

Magnus’ old friend glared hard, “Yes, that means we must now find something new for me to wear. So sit back and drink up cause we will stay here till I find the perfect outfit, well at least until 7:30 because I have to pick Alexander up at that time.” Magnus had been floating on cloud nine thinking about how he would woo his date that had texted him in the morning asking for a night out. 

Magnus had thought about waiting a bit to not make it seem like he was too desperate but Magnus just couldn’t help himself. He had responded yes not thinking about anything he had to do today. After Alexander replied with a smiley face Magnus cringed thinking about how he would explain to his team that he would not be doing anything but planning the perfect date. 

Raphael was chill and Cat was supportive saying he deserved a break. Ragnor was the problem, which is hence the true reason Magnus brought him with today. He wanted Ragnor to feel positive about Alexander. “Ready for number eight?” His friend said nothing so Magnus called George back and asked for something new. After their conversation, Magnus decided on a slightly sparkly black suit jacket, a tight silk top, then skinny maroon jeans. 

It took another hour to find that. It wasn’t something out of the ordinary for him, in fact, it was tame, but all he’s ever seen Alec in, the whole three times, was jeans and t-shirts. He didn’t know why it got Magnus all excited. 

There was nothing that other people would call noteworthy but Magnus literally wants to just sit and talk with Alexander. He just seems so sweet and he loves animals, which was top two of the Magnus Bane’s checklist of date material. 

Plus if Alexander had such a sassy cat, there was no way he wouldn’t love the Chairman. And his cat deserved love, most of the time. Plus he has been socialized with dogs and Magnus was sure everyone would get along. Magnus froze wondering why he was thinking about how their pets might coexist. 

Since when was he so ready for any other pet to get to know Chairman? Sure he’s had one night stands, but ever since Camille, he doesn’t bring people to his loft. Shaking off the thought Magnus found himself sat in his home office scrolling through restaurant reviews on Yelp. Usually, Magnus just goes wherever he feels like, know the person he was with just wanted to sleep with him but Magnus would want food first. 

Though he never made the other pay cause that was just too rude. Now he wanted to take Alec somewhere he would enjoy but didn’t know him all that well. Finally giving in he texted his date. There was a reply within five minutes with an apology that he was attempting to wrangle one of his employees into watching the puppies for tonight. Magnus smiled thinking about the six wriggling puppies.

_ That’s ok beautiful, so where do you think we should go to tonight? _

There seemed to hesitation as Magnus could see him typing then close, typing then close and Magnus assumed he was flustered. 

_ Alexander: I like Chinese, but I don’t really have nice clothes though…  _

_ Oh, angel that won’t be a problem at all, how does this sound, I pick up some Chinese food, we then find a nice park bench, eat out of those oh so class take out boxes and have a nice walk about. No stuffy air, just me, you, and the night sky.  _ There were a few more minutes of no response. 

_ Alexander: Would it be ok if Angel comes with? _

_ Two angels in one under a starry night, how could I ever pass that up. _

_ Alexander: I can’t wait  _

Magnus was chewing on his pen with a smile.

_ Me either _

Joy filled his heart and Magnus jotted down on a notepad to call Takis, it wasn’t a Chinese restaurant by any means but when it had started there was an old Chinese lady that added an authentic Chinese menu. 

You could taste the difference between it and other places that were Americanized. Sadly that old lady was no longer here but he had been in the back multiple times since he did some shady dealings there and loved seeing that her ways of cooking were being passed down.

* * *

 

7:30 came quickly and he gave Chairman a goodbye hug then made it quickly to Takis, then a beeline towards Alec’s shop, catching him just as was finishing closing up. Angel was sitting peacefully at his side, vest standing out in the street light. “Well hello there handsome.” Alec turned around with a soft smile.

“Hey to you too.” Magnus held up the white boxes, “Ready?” he asked, reaching out his friend hand. Even in the setting sun, he could see the blush. Apparently, Angel was attached to Alec by a short leash that clipped into the belt loops on his tight jeans that looked a bit like Magnus’. 

Alec’s slightly shaking hand slip into his own, he didn’t want to make eye contact but Magnus felt he shouldn’t push the poor shy boy. “So I know of this cute park bench that is kind of hidden from public view.” 

“That sounds great.” Alec stuttered, clearly very nervous. 

“This your first date in a while?” 

“Um, I actually, uh, the first date with a guy.” Magnus’ eyes widened, mouth agape, “Literally how? You look basically sculpted by the gods, you love animals, and you’re so sweet you took in six puppies despite that fact that you already have three other pets, that I know of.” 

“I have a fish tank…” 

“Of course you do. Pray tell how you have been turning off all the men in New York??” 

“Well, I haven't been in New York as a gay guy long enough for people to notice me probably? Plus there's not much to me.” Alec chuckled. Magnus let out an exaggerated gasp glancing over the story that was most likely hidden. “I swear to you Alexander by the end of the night if I become enamored with you more than I already am I’ll buy you a beer. And if not I’ll buy you a beer.” Alec rolled his eyes reminding him of Raphael. 

“Deal.” Magnus sat the boy down on the bench and watched Angel get herself comfortable as well. “Let’s do this, 20 question over Chinese food.” 

“Oh no, I have been around drunk teenagers before.” 

“Who are you calling a teenager?” 

“You, mr. tell me your favorite color.” Magnus pouted as Alec raised a hand to cover his mouth and giggle. Angel’s tail thumped against Magnus’ leg, “Very well, I'll get everything I need for your dog. Angel what is Alec’s favorite color.” 

The loyal companion looked up with a hanging out tongue and excited face. “Is it purple? Blue like his eyes? Maybe yellow to match his bright personality?” Angel didn’t say anything just panted. “Hey, you gotta help me out here,” Alec had yet to stop laughing, food is forgotten on the wood, “And here I thought we were gonna be friends.” 

“Stop harassing my dog just because she's good at keeping secrets.” Alec nudged shoulders with him and Magnus felt the warmth spread throughout his body. “Tell meee,” Magnus begged. 

“You really want to know?” 

“I want to know so badly it may actually be killing me.” 

“Fine, my favorite color is orange.” Magnus felt his jaw drop, “Please tell me it just your favorite color and not something you wear, not saying you wouldn’t look good in anything but orange is impossible to pull off.” “

Hey, I did not tell you that very private piece of information about me for you to insult me with it. I may not have had any dates but I have seen movies and this is not how it is supposed to go.” Magnus tilted his head back with laughter and Angel seemed to be getting hyper with all the good energy going around. 

He really did hope to be a lot of Alec’s firsts. “Now can we play a true 20 questions. Otherwise, I’ll have to steal Commodore from you and try him with Angel won’t cave.” 

“If we must.” Alec faked sighed, slumping down on the back of the bench. Magnus pulled a leg up to properly face the other. 

The sun was almost set completely so all street lamps were on and he could see Alec pretty clearly. “You can start if that makes you feel better.” Alec’s beautiful eyes lit up and he sat a little straighter, “I don’t think you are ready for this.” 

Magnus was unable to hold back the double entrada quip, “Oh I’m always ready for you baby.” Once again Magnus had to admire the lighting since it allowed him to see that cute blush. Magnus truly wanted to be the one to always make Alec look like that. “What takes up too much of your time.”

“Are you secretly a shrink and want to analyze a dashing man such as myself.” 

“You’ve seen my apartment if I was a psychologist do you think I would keep living there.” “Maybe you are a modest man.” Alec lightly kicks his shin in retaliation, “Answer the question dummy.” That had Magnus’ face heating up. 

He was always surrounded by people that were his employees and beggars for his money. Obviously, he had his friends, but it had always just been those three that felt so comfortable with him to joke around. It had Magnus feeling sad about his life, but finding Alec’s face he knew he was too long gone to be a normal time for thinking.

“The biggest thing that takes up my time is plants.” Alec’s head cocked to the side with interest but didn’t say anything so Magnus went on, “I have an entire room dedicated to plants, a mix of flowers and herbs I can use for cooking and what not. Now my turn, what do you wish you knew more about.” 

Alec hummed in concentration and bit at his lip, Magnus wanted nothing more than pull it out but that would be way too weird even for him, “I think I would want to know more about the ocean. You know? It’s so vast but at the same time people cross over it every day with no problem.” Magnus nodded along. 

While he hadn’t thought about it much personally that way Alec talked about got his mind going. Which was not something he was used to when playing 20 questions, but Alec did try to warn him. 

They went back and forth for another hour and Magnus learned Alec’s favorite food, homemade ramen, tv show, Scrubs, music, and it turns out that the boy was a softie for musicals, and place to visit, a history museum that had a section of only warfare.

Magnus answering in turn, their time was cut through when Angel stood up and stretched. “I guess it’s time to go hmm?” Magnus helped up Alec up, “It’s been really great Alexander.” Magnus purred watching softly as his date pet a jumping Angel. “Yeah, it really has. We should do it again sometime.” 

“I guess I will call you,” Magnus grabbed Alec’s hand to kiss his knuckles. Alec hid his face in a timid manner, “Will you be safe getting back?” Alec nodded clearly not knowing what to do. “Till next time?” Magnus bowed dramatically, Alec gave him a quick peck on the cheek with a soft goodnight, very flustered by the ending of the night, but Magnus did enjoy himself. Magnus watched as Alec walked away before turning away to head home with a skip in his step.  


	6. 4 O' Clock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is an "accident" that Magnus must figure out how to fix. I'm terrible at writing, especially summaries so I'm very sorry. Please enjoy and roast my 1500 word vomit below :) knocked two chapters out in two days I'm proud of myself, but still, no beta so if nothing makes sense please feel free to tell me so I can fix it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT own Shadowhunters or any of the characters.

Magnus had been floating on air ever since last night. He had laid in bed for most of the morning just bathing the bliss of the sun shining into the room. For once in a long time he didn’t feel like the world was going against until that is around ten am. First Magnus texted Alec hoping for another date, maybe a lunch. 

Not something fancy Magnus just wanted to hang out with Alec. He hoped that his text wouldn’t be too late and miss Alec making plans already. But when Alec didn’t respond after a few minutes Magnus feared that he was being too pushy.

At the same time he there was no way that Magnus could assume that Alec’s day would revolve around Magnus. So instead Magnus sat with Chairman, chewing on his nails with worry. Many of doubts that Camille put in his head coming back full force. That was when his phone rang. Not that Magnus would ever tell but he practically lunged onto his coffee table scaring Chairman away. 

Once the phone was in hand Magnus had to calm himself but looking at the caller id was enough for that. “Hello, Lucian.” Magnus sighed, feeling that the day was going to go downhill real fast if Luke was calling so early. Luke never called with good news, but that was his job, to bring bad news so he wasn’t caught off guard. 

“Hey Magnus, there's been another store hit. Spray paint with Camille sign all over it.” 

“Damnit. Where?” Magnus could heart that on the other side Luke was giving out orders, “Uptown,” Luke gave the specific address and Magnus’ heart nearly stopped. Alexander’s business, the one he built up and loved with all his heart. 

It was so hard to open up a shop in New York, Alec didn’t have millions that chain stores did. Magnus worried for the boy’s soul and wallet. He just prayed that the damage wasn’t so bad beyond simple repairs. “Was there anyone inside the store??” Magnus asked urgently putting the phone between shoulder and ear to get his shoes on faster. 

“No, the owner was there before us but someone else had called it in.”

Luke sounded distressed, “The poor kid I’ve since was an actual kid. We had to call 911 because he passed out from shock.” That had Magnus frozen for a second, weird out by how Cat and Luke knew Alec from the past. Though they both did have public jobs, the person who he would be freaked out the most if he knew was Ragnor and Raphael since they worked for him and him alone. 

“Listen on my way, did they go to the hospital?” “No the paramedics wanted to but he was adamant about staying to take stock of everything. Though I still think he should go.” Luke growled, going into dad mode no doubt. Finishing lacing up his boots Magnus was out the door with a text to Alfred since there was no train would leave soon or be close enough to get there in a few minutes. 

And it did only take a little bit with Alfred just weaving in and out of traffic. There was section of sidewalk blocked off and New Yorkers gawking with their recordings going on behind the police tape. Alec could be found pretty easily as he was giant. Hoping out the car Magnus makes his way over quickly, ducking through people who apparently had nothing better to do. 

“Alexander, hey, hey.” Magnus finally got over and laid a hand on his side. Alec jumped and turned with red splotchy eyes. Angel was desperately pawing at her owner’s leg. Magnus could see he was shaking up close and his breathing was erratic. 

Magnus made a glace at the shop not caring for it more than getting Alec somewhere to relax. “Hey, come on, let's go somewhere.” 

“It-it’s gone, why-why would someone- I dont- just.” Alec spiraled. 

“Alexender can you look at me.” Magnus cupped Alec’s cheeks to force eye contact. “We’ll figure it out angel, let’s just take a step back, do some deep breaths and then we can think about it, ok?” Alec’s eyes were now glazed over and allowed Magnus to pull him away. They got about a block away and brought Alec into a bagel shop’s bathroom, locking the door to give them privacy. Alec slid down the wall, head in hands. 

Magnus wanted to help but when he goes to get close Angel would nudge him back and Magnus got the message sitting by the door and letting the dog do her thing. It was tough, he recognized the Alec was going through a panic attack. 

Tears, snot, struggle to breathe and nails sinking into skin for some type of relief. Angel nuzzled between Alec’s arms and pawing at him, it took about two minutes but Alec’s arms wrapped around the fluffy dog in a hug like action. Now it was a matter of Alec getting himself back under control but Magnus could wait like this for a while if it meant Alec would feel safer. 

There was a period of silence when Alec seemed to calm. “I’m sorry.” Came a muffled whisper. 

“I don’t know if you are talking to me, but if you are, there is nothing to apologize for.” 

“I’m pretty sure breaking down in front of a very attractive guy after one date is not ok…” Magnus felt nothing more than a want to pull Alec in close but he didn’t want to upset the balance or Angel. “Considering what I saw I think it was acceptable. You don’t to go home?” Alec came up from where he was buried in fur. “There is so much I have to now.” 

“I know, I am so sorry Alexander.” His face was filled with despair and Magnus didn’t know what to do. Sure the other stores meant something to Magnus but this was too far. And if all these places were targetted by Camille that means she knows about Alec. It seemed so unfair that this innocent boy had his life ruined for petty revenge, it was too much for Magnus. 

But he knew there was no leaving Alec now. Camille would only up her game if Magnus just left with no real reason. He promised to all gods that he will finish Camille once and for all. She’s hurt too many people. “Can you walk me home?” 

“Of course Alexander.” Both climbed off the floor, Alec looked like such a mess but Magnus was prepared to hurt anyone who so much as looked at him wrong. “Let’s get you home.” Alec took the offered hand and Angel remained tuck close, leash in a white knuckle grip. Alfred was thankfully close by and made it easier to get home without the hassle of walking the streets. Angel sat at their feet, face cutely resting on Alec’s knee to offer more comfort. 

Alec sniffled from time to time but didn’t appear like he was going to have another panic attack so Magnus liked to think he help somewhat. He helped Alec up to his apartment and onto the worn couch that was more cushiony than he thought it would be. Commodore walked in with a slow wagging tail like knew what had happened but wanted to lighten the mood. Church seemed to be hiding and Magnus assumed that Alec’s employee still had the puppies. 

That had Magnus thinking about it more though. He didn’t know how many people relied on Alec for paying rent and all the profits Alec lost and that he would probably have to take care of six puppies. “Hey, it’s gonna be ok, ok? I’m always here for you.” 

“You got thousands of dollars to throw into a literal fire?” Alec laughed dryly.

“Yes-” 

“Magnus I was joking I couldn’t ask you t-” 

“Good thing you aren’t asking, I don’t know if you’ve noticed but my looks don’t come from a thrift store. Believe it or not, I like you quite a bit, and when the people I like quite a bit get knocked down I feel the need to help them back up.” 

“You have to be jo-” Alec tried.

“No joking. But we talk about it later. What we need to do now is eat and nap. Let me snoop around your kitchen while you lay here and rest that pretty head of yours.” Alec looked up at him with sad and confused eyes, “Why do I trust you?” Magnus aided Alec in laying down, giving him a pillow and his own jacket to get comfy. It was a testament to how much a panic attack took out of a person because Alec fell asleep quickly, too quick for Magnus to answer. 

He would make Alec food and hopefully relax with the man tonight, leaving the stress to tomorrow because Alec didn’t deserve to worry. Watching the man sleep, his dogs laying clause and, Church had made his way to the back of the couch at some time Magnus set off to work knowing he must fix this mess he made. Camille would pay, but later, now thought Magnus had a gorgeous man to take care of.          

 


	7. Dead fish and all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone decided to out Alec's past to Magnus in a sneaky way that leads to tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I STILL AND NEVER WILL own any characters. Referenced sexual assault of children, please be carefull

Magnus couldn’t believe how far his life had come in the past seven months. It had shocked him how quickly things went up from when Alec’s shop got vandalized and broken down. Sure, he felt terrible but had he’d known how close they would get after Magnus would’ve done himself. Actually he psychically is unable to ever do anything to hurt Alec on purpose. 

That night Alec fell asleep on his couch started a catalyst for the next 212 days. Once Alec had woken up he shoved the spaghetti Magnus made into his mouth at a rapid pace and sobbed loudly. 

Magnus didn’t really know what to do, so he just watched and rubbed the boy’s back in an attempt to calm him down. From there Alec seemed to get it all under control. Like he finally processed it all. “Ok, ok.” Alec let out a sigh reaching out a hand to pet Angel. 

For the rest of the night the two talked calmly about random things. Through some convincing Magnus got Alec to sleep in his bedroom. Had it been any other person in any other circumstance Magnus would be in there with him, probably doing something gross, but this was Alec. An Alec who also just lost his livelihood and passion. 

The other felt bad but Magnus was adamant about him sleeping on the couch instead. The next morning wasn’t much better, Alec had stumbled out of bed with messed up hair looking cute as ever. Magnus was making breakfast when he heard a soft mutter, “So, are you gonna dump me?” Magnus turned around with a slow blink, “Why would I do that angel?” 

“Well Im exactly stable in any sense of the words, who would want to date that and then I lost my low end job. Lord only knows what’ll happen now.” Alec said lowly, fiddling with the cross necklace Magnus hadn’t noticed before, which caused him wonder how religious he was, but left his mind quickly to focus back on the matter at hand. “You know for me to leave you that would make you my boyfriend.” 

Alec blushed at Magnus’ words and looked at the ground. “I guess yeah…” The shorter said softly. Magnus flipped the pancakes so he could spend more time working on whatever was happening. “You know that when boyfriends think about breaking it up there is an actual problem, like cheating, something I would never do, or not taking out the trash, which hasn’t been an issue yet. So why would I leave you?” Alec sputtered for words but before he could answer Magnus stacked the pancakes onto a plate, “Good, now, take these and go sit and I’ll be getting everything else.” 

“What do you think I should do?” 

“Pardon?” Magnus asked sitting down next to Alec. The other looked shyly at the ground as Chairmen rubbed up against his leg. “I don’t know what to do, it’s not like I went to bussiness school, I’ve been running this place on dumb and it’s just karma that this went down in flames.” Magnus chuckled to hide his anger, Alec had done nothing wrong but be near Magnus. 

Once he found Camille the witch was dead. His people knew the risks but a simple civilian, targeted specifically because of him, was too far. “Sweetheart, plenty of people run businesses without a silly degree. It’s all about passion and you got that. This is just a setback that can easily be rectified darling.” 

“It would be a set back for most people but I threw so much money into it that my savings are drained and my brother put so much money too, I’ve let both of us down.” Magnus shifted in his chair to look at the boy who had taken Chairmen in his arms. The pancakes were getting cold but Magnus didn’t really care, he was too busy thinking about how to get Alec to take his money while not be suspicious about it. 

If Alec did except he would need to create such a big web of lies. Just a few days of their relationship and Magnus is going to lie straight to his face. Plus he was the reason for all of this. Sitting up straight Magnus cleared his throat, “What if I lent you the money to fix the store?” Alec blinked at him before sputtering, “I-I can’t you to to do that.” 

“Darling, I don’t know if you’ve seen where you are right now but I have a lot of money.” Magnus said gesturing to the many ‘nice things’ he had collected over the years. “Exactly! I can’t just take that away from you, you’re more than just a bank to me.” Alec exclaimed. “What if… you pay me back?” Magnus tried to reason. 

He had met many on the street who didn’t want to take his money due to their pride but he didn’t feel like this was why Alec was so resistant. “There's more to that though, which is why I think we should… take a break?” Alec sighed, Angel then appeared out of nowhere causing Magnus to jump a little. “Alexander believe me when I say that I've seen and been through a lot of things, there is no way I’m going to leave you when something this life changing is going down. You just lost your livelihood and how much company products that now can't be so-.” Magnus cut off with a wince when he noticed how defeated Alec looked and realized how depressing he just sounded. “Not this isn't something you could recover from-” 

“Magnus, it’s fine. I've been thinking about all that." He still felt bad, no one needed to be kicked while down, let alone Alec, "You just need to eat and listen," Alec pouted but did as told. So Magnus sat and haggled and hashed out ideas and tricking Alec into taking his money. After that it was smooth sailing, reconstruction was fast and with a few calls, shelves were restocked. 

Things between the two escalated very quickly over the days, going on a date at least once a week and they both got familiar with each other's apartment. In the beginning of the growing relationship Magnus made moves but someone Alec always endes up getting away so smoothly he felt like he got pickpocketed, after the seventh time Magnus asked what was wrong, getting a shy response on "I-I don't think I'm ready for it," he tries to go on but Magnus just placed a finger over his mouth and smiled slightly, "You don't need to say anymore, it's up to you when you're ready. I respect your boundaries and I'm more than happy to wait till you're comfortable." Alec nodded and blushed and they both fully moved on. 

Despite the sudden drop in sex and the increase of shower masturbation Magnus felt great, there were a few almost accidents of waking up with morning wood and having to ninja away from cuddling or if Alec's hand brushed against the front of his pants it was over and Magnus would have to retreat with his boyfriend's teasing giggles. Eventually he would slink back and Alec would look at him happily before the jokes started. 

Somewhere along the time Alec sat him down and they had a nervous and tense conversation about Alec's scars leading to him telling Magnus about his time serving. Magnus was shocked about stories of different wounded but felt pride that stoic Alec told him unprompted about some of his past, they were both very shielded but if he shamed the other it would be pretty hypocritical. 

It was actually pretty hard to keep Alec from finding out about his nightlife, but it was so nice to  _ have  _ to ignore it all. Alec became his hideout from the world. Magnus should've known better though, nothing good ever lasted. The day started out normal, he had woken up spooning Alec, who was holding Commodore, who was cuddled up to Angel, and their cats who knows where cause who knows what damage to his apartment. 

Pretty soon both went off to complete their days and Magnus felt like he was on cloud nine. Thinking nothing could ruin his Magnus nearly skipped home, especially after getting a text from Alec that he was back. "I'm home honey!" He called out jokingly. "There's a package for you!" That had Magnus tensing. He was always told when there was something for him by his security. 

This somehow got by and Alec had touched it. Thankfully Alec had just walked off to the bathroom so he didn't have to hide his panic. Step one was make sure Alec hadn't opened it. He didn't thank God. Step two was feel around carefully. It felt like papers. Step three, open cautiously. Tearing the crease with a knife Magnus carefully pulled out what appeared to be a stack of pictures and paper. There was a young man sat in the middle of a near black dark room, he was wearing only boxers and a blindfold. Cuts cover his body, head down in what appeared to be in defeat, another guy stood behind him with a gun pointed at his head. 

Confused, Magnus set it down to see another picture of a young boy in a hospital bed, he was shown shirtless, sheet covering his lower half, he had bruises littering his body, bones poking through, clearly from starvation. 

Putting that on top of the other, there was what appeared to be a medical chart, much of the information was blacked out but there were so many other pressing words.  _ Whip marks on back. Anal tearing, sexual assault. Underweight, 98 lbs. Dehydrated.  _ And so much more that made Magnus growl. Though angry, he continued, but soon regretted it. There layed  _ Alec,  _ on a hospital bed. Cuts and blood and bruises of every color covered his body. It was Alec so hurt and lacking tattoos but still him. 

There seemed to be another medical chart but then he heard the bathroom door open and the pitter patter of dogs. Not knowing what to do Magnus jerked around and shoved it face down into the open trash can, Alec looked at him in wonder, "Nothing says 'don't be suspicious' like what I just saw." He joked moving closer. Feeling the stressed rise the words just started flowing out his mouth, "Just Ragnor playing some pranks by sending me some embarrassing memories." He spit out quickly. Aled raised a brow and smiled, "I'd love to see that." He said reaching for them. Not knowing what to do Magnus reached out and grabbed his wrist and tried to hold Alec back but he was quicker and switched hands to grab sadly the smile didn't last long. 

The joking was over and Alec knew. There were many emotions going across his face, ranging from lost to pure anger to tears. "Baby, wai-" Alec didn't wait though, he was gone in a flash. 

Magnus gave chase and swore he would kill whoever did this. With his small distance Alec managed to lock Magnus out of his room, soon he could hear the heart wrenching sobs and Magnus felt his own eyes mist up. If that one picture was Alec, all of them were. 

Alec had been hurt and he had just had it thrown in his face again. "Baby, please, I didn't know." The only response was more tears and loud crying. It got worse though when he heard how Alec struggled to breath. He could hear Angel whimper, thankfully medication was left in the bathroom, along with water bottles under the counter. 

T ime passed slowly, being forced to sit outside and just listen. If things truly went bad he could unlock the door but he felt anything sooner than absolutely necessary would worsen things. "Alec? Can I come in?" He asked quietly. There was a sniffle before an almost silent "yes," 

"Can you unlock the door?" 

"No." The boy suddenly sobbed loudly. 

"Ok, I'm going to get the key, I'll be right back." Nearly kicking Chairman as he searched desperately. Never had he been so happy to have Alec tell him to organize his draws. In five seconds he was slowly opening the door to see Alec curled up with Angel under his chin. 

He didn't look Magnus in the eye, "Why?" He begged, hugging Angel close. Magnus swallowed, kneeling by the side of his bed but not touching or getting to close. "Alec, I know this may sound insane but I need you to know, that wasn't me. There are a lot of people who want to hurt me. I know I can't prove it to you right now, but I swear Alec… that was a breach of privacy no one should go through." He said softly. 

"I'm sorry, I thought I was over this." 

"Alec… what happened to you wasn't fair, you're allowed to hurt for however long, and distrust me for however long as well." Blue eyes shifted slightly to land on Magnus' ringed hand then to his face. "Do you promise it wasn't you?" 

"I promise on any and every god I have to. When I find who it was though, I will sue them till their last penny," Magnus tried to keep his threats light but he knew the second he was left alone he would send his goons to track down and wipe out the threats. 

Though he said he would leave Camille alone but if she was behind this Magnus himself would put a bullet in her head. "Alec… I should tell you, there was a lot more than that one picture, had I known it was you I would've never looked." Color preceded to drain from Alec's face, "How-how bad?" "I-... bad, dear God, I am so sorry, do you want to look at it?" 

"Stuff when I was young?" Magnus nodded in answer, "No… I don't want to-, I think I'm done for the day…" The air around them was so thick with tension they could've cut it with a knife. Alec just kept petting Angel, Magnus could see the small tremor in his movements. "What are you thinking?" 

"I'm thinking you've been trustworthy but I'm scared and hurt." He replied with zero emotion. Magnus internally cringed, whoever was behind this was winning. "I know." 

"You swore it wasn't you, we've almost been dating for a year and I trust you." Magnus slowly reached out to touch Alec's knee. He looked broken, the tear tracks still evident on his cheeks, sniffles could be heard every few seconds, and his sleeves were covered in snot marks. It really was the definition of unfair, Alec was only a target because of his association with Magnus. 

He was an ex-navy seal and so morally correct Magnus felt like he would go to heaven purely because he breathed the same air as him. "I love you," he breathed leaning down to suddenly kiss Magnus. "I love you too, can we cuddle?" Alec let out a shy laugh but sat back and held his arms up for Magnus to eagerly climb into. 

It was easy to get them comfortable, laying face to face. "Are we going to be ok?" 

"You owe me Takis," Alec said with a serious face but Magnus could see the sparkle in his eyes again. Intertwining their legs Magnus was filled with conflicting feelings, he now knew things that most people wouldn't share with someone in their stage of relationship. 

Sure, there was a lot of trust built quickly due to Magnus helping Alec out financially but it's nothing a good friend wouldn't do. To be able to hold Alec still was something he was grateful for. Due to all the crying Alec was asleep in an instant. "I really do love you Alexander, please never doubt that," he murmured, brushing a strand of black hair away from his face. 

It may be only seven but with all the stress finally winding down Magnus felt tiredness sinking in too. "I will ruin whoever did this my love." Pulling Alec closer for real cuddles Magnus grabbed his phone and texted away, making sure to tell Takis he would be ready for food when Alec woke up, but then it was time to make plans for the search of the delivery guy. He understood that many of Alec's secrets were known to him now and things would be hard, but to be honest Magnus thought Alec would be worth every second of it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I just lost focus and kinda forgot due to school. I don't know really how to write emotions, especially on my phone, which is also the reason for any and all grammatical mistakes, so have fun with that XD  
> Make sure to leave your comments and thoughts below they fuel me better than ramen noodles.


End file.
